World 5
World 5-1: 南方海域前面 the Forefront of the Southern Sea | exp = 360 | code = 南方海域進出作戦 | text = 練度の高い水上打撃部隊を編成し、南方海域への進出を図れ！ }} Stage Guide *Two CA/CAV to guarantee sortie start->A, and H -> I (boss) route *Two DD for C to H. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 the Coral Islands | exp = 380 | code = 珊瑚諸島沖海戦 | text = ＭＯ作戦を実施する。空母機動部隊を展開し、南方海域に出没する敵機動部隊を叩け！ }} Stage Guide *Two CV and one CVL (no more or less!) are needed to guarantee a boss fight. *Killing the boss will bring down map meter 25%. You need to defeat the boss 4 times, and she will turn into a stronger form in the last battle. Map meter does not regenerate. *Considering the difficulty of the map compared to others, this is a very good map to train on if you are bored with 3-2. Bar Node G, you can intentionally send fleets to get you to node J and generally defeat easy fleet comps. This is not resource or repair friendly though (since you will get damaged one way or another). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-3: サブ島沖海域 The Sav Island | exp = 400 | code = 第一次サーモン沖海戦 | text = 敵泊地に対して水上打撃部隊による夜戦突撃を敢行し、艦隊後方の敵輸送艦を叩け！ }} Stage Guide *All nodes, except end nodes, are night battles only, there's also a 'fuck you' submarine node if you have any slow ship in your fleet. It is highly recommended to use CA, CL or DD's only. Note: Fast Battleships (Kongou-class and Bismarck-class) can avoid the submarine node. *Slow fleet only: A to B Submarine node. *Fast fleet only: A to C node. *D to E if 3 or more Battleships, otherwise is random. *D to F if your fleet has at least 2 CA and 1 CL, otherwise is random. *D to I is random. *I to K Boss node if 2+ DD in your fleet, otherwise is random. *'Destroying the Flagship Wa-class transport ship in the boss node will bring down the map meter by 20%.' You need to defeat it 5 times, map meter does not regenerate. *Unless you need S rank for drops, you can ignore the Hime and bring a light fleet to deal with the Flagship Wa-class transport for map clear purpose. *There's a gold submarine in the boss node so the most used tactic is to bring 1 CL flag with heavy ASW gear and 5 DD, enter battle in Line Abreast formation to deal with it quickly and get less damage from enemy ships, finish the fight in night battle. This fleet composition is the most resource efficient, and almost certainly guarantees a boss kill. Use double line on pre-boss nodes to absorb better enemy cut-in attacks. *Since pre-boss nodes are filled with yellow BB and CA using cut-in set-up, unless you really hate your resources, is very discouraged to bring a top-heavy fleet with many BB/CA but it works fine, it's just less efficient. *Both enemy and ally submarines have lowered defense in night battles, except in end nodes which are normal battles. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area | exp = 420 | code = 東京急行 (Tokyo Express) | text = 南方海域に有力な艦隊を投入し鼠輸送作戦を敢行、可能であれば同方面の敵艦隊も撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide *Having 2 CVs will take you to node A. 3 or more CVs may take you to node B, but node A most of the time. *Equipping 3 Drum Canisters and having no more than 1 CV will take you to node C. *Fleet with only fast ships is needed to go from A to E. *Having 4 Drum Canisters equipped will take you from node H to M. *Nodes G and I are night battles. *Node H contains Carrier Demons while nodes K and N contain Carrier Princesses *For farming rare ships or Admiral exp, recommended formation is a flagship that can carry 4 drums(Yuubari,CAV), 3 Kongou class BBs or 3 CLts or mixed and 2 CVs. With this formation you only need to fight Nodes A and H without hitting the whirlpool before reaching the boss. Using Diamond formation at Node H also lower chances of enemy ships targeting your flagship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 | exp = 450 | code = 第二次サーモン海戦 ( Second Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 南方海域に敵の有力な機動部隊の接近が確認された。空母機動部隊を以て、これを迎撃せよ！ }} Stage Guide Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List